


Fugly Sweaters

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Sheithmas Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Day 3, M/M, Sheithmas Advent 2019, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Shiro getting his hands on a pair of knitting needles was the worst thing... ever.(Day 3 of Sheithmas Advent Calendar)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheithmas Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566091
Kudos: 24





	Fugly Sweaters

Shiro learning how to knit was both the best and worst thing for Keith. 

It meant that Keith was always warm, no matter what season. Lots of warm blankets (because blankets were easy) and socks (though they were never matching colors, but Keith didn’t particularly care about that) but it also meant…

Well, _sweaters_. 

Always _sweaters_. 

The sweaters were perfectly fine in the beginning. Warm, comforting, and Keith knew that Shiro would put on Keith’s sweater and wear it around all day so that it smelled like him. It was something small, something that no one else would know, but it was for Keith and only Keith. 

But then Shiro figured out how to duplicate stitch, and from then on it was game over. Kosmo’s face, Voltron’s face, even _Shiro’s_ face, ended up on Keith’s sweaters. While he still loved them just as much now as he did when Shiro started, it wasn’t exactly easy to leave the house with a sweater emblazoned with a voluptuous bottom and the words ‘dat booty’ across the top.

Still, Keith loved every single one of them, and as long as it was just Keith and Shiro, he’d happily throw on one of Shiro’s ugly sweaters, just to see his husband smile. 


End file.
